


Saving You (11th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Captured, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Could I have an 11th Doctor imagine where she travels with him but she gets captured by the daleks (or whatever creature you’d want) and he rescues her but gets really really mad but it makes him realise that he loves her. Thank you x”





	Saving You (11th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: OMG this was so cute!! I love how adorable 11 is! Sorry, if this doesn’t go exactly as planned but this is what happened and there’s no going back now

“Okay, Doctor, what’s it going to be today? Planet of the Hats? Space Florida? Or how about we just cruise through a nebula?” You skipped around the TARDIS console, following your dorky Doctor round and round.

“I was thinking of something a  _bit_ more exciting than that,” he smiled mischievously. God, how you loved that smile.

“Do tell,” you leaned against the controls and watched as The Doctor continued his dance around his ship.

“It’s a surprise.”

“I do love surprise.” Which was true, but you loved anything that the Doctor did for you regardless of how ‘cool’ he said it was.

“Then you’re going to love this,” he flipped a switch and sent the TARDIS tumbling through space.

.

You and the TARDIS both landed with a thud.

“Ow,” you laughed and stood up. “That was awfully rough.”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that,” he glared at a monitor. “That wasn’t supposed to happen…”

“It’s alright if I didn’t expect a rough landing every now and then I’d have found a better Time Lord by now.”

“Hey!” he pouted.

“Oh, hush. You know you’re the only Time Lord I’d ever have,” you pat his shoulder as you walked out the door.

“HALT!” you froze as the door clicked shut behind you. The Doctor had better have a really good explanation for this or else you were going to kill him.

“YOU ARE A KNOWN COMPANION OF THE DOCTOR! THAT IS HIS TARDIS! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!” You were currently surrounded by God knows how many Daleks.

“Yes, yes I am a companion of the Doctor,” you spoke loudly, hoping that the stupid man in the box could hear you. “But that’s why you  _shouldn’t_ kill me! You want the Doctor, right? You need me  _alive_ for that.”

You could hear the whirring and clicking of every Dalek in the room processing what you’d said. Calculating whether or not you were right, which of course you were.

“YOU WILL COME WITH US,” the middle one, with the red armor said.

“But of course, I wouldn’t want to upset  _A DALEK OFFICER_ ,” you yelled at the box.

“YOU WILL REMAIN SILENT OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!”

You kept your mouth shut as you were escorted deep into the Dalek battleship.

.

.

.

“'Ello!” the Doctors voice rang out through the speakers in the ship. “Guess where I am! That’s right! Your engines! Now you lot are going to hand over (Y/n) or else  _I’ll blow you all to hell!_ ”

“THE DOCTOR IS DETECTED!” the Dalek that had previously been set up to guard you swiveled and set off toward the computer in the hall, leaving you alone.

You weren’t chained up or anything, the Daleks didn’t have the means for keeping prisoners, it wasn’t the Dalek way, so you simply ran off down the hall. You weren’t positive  _where_  you were going, just that it was in the direction of the most fighting.

.

.

“That was  _brilliant!_  A bit close, but  _brilliant!_ ” You laughed as you slammed the TARDIS doors behind you, shutting out the exploding Dalek Warship that was just behind them.

The Doctor didn’t say a word as he set the TARDIS to fly you off to safety. As soon as she landed though, he finally turned to stare at you from behind the console. The only words you could think of to describe the look he was giving you would have been a fearful rage.

“Come on, that was a good one back there. It was awfully clever of you to use their weapons against them and cause them to blow up their own ship.” His face didn’t change. “Doctor-?”

“ _No_ ,” he said firmly. This was the most serious you’d ever seen him before, it almost frightened you.

“No?”

“No, that was not  _a bit_  close, it was  _too_  close.  _What the hell were you thinking?_ ”

“I was, uh,” you were taken back by his sudden outburst. The Doctor had never yelled at you before.

“No, I’ll answer that for you. You  _weren’t_ thinking. You just walked straight into the heart of an imperial Dalek warship without a  _single_ thought of hesitation. You could have died but  _no_ ‘let’s follow the shiny red Dalek to who-knows-where because _that sounds like fun_ ,’” he mocked you.

He was a mess of angry hand motions as he spoke and he’d moved his head around so much already that he’d nearly ruined his usually perfect floppy brown hair.

“I just-”

“Just  _what?_ ” he snapped and stomped over so that his face was close to yours.

“I was just trying to buy  _you_ some time. You needed a distraction so that you could have time to do something  _clever_. Or would you have  _preferred_ it that we  _both_ have died aboard that ship?” You tried to get back in his face, but you knew tears were already threatening to fall.

“You were taking  _too_ big of a risk.”

“I was trying to  _save you!_ ”

“I didn’t  _ask_ you to! I don’t  _need_ you to! I’m supposed to save  _you!_  I’m  _The Doctor,_  it’s what I  _do!_ ”

“Yes! And you’ve saved me  _hundreds_ of times! It was about  _damn_ time that I returned the favor!”

“ _It wasn’t a favor!_ ” he half-laughed, half-yelled. “You think I do it because I expect you to  _owe_ me something?!”

“I mean-”

“ _No!_ ” he walked away exasperatedly. “I do it because I  _want_ to! Because I have to keep you  _safe!_ ”

“ _Why?!_ ” you shouted back.

“Because-!”

“Because  _what?!_ ”

“ _Because I love you!_ ”

You gasped and looked over at the flustered Doctor. One look and you knew that he was just as surprised as you were that he’d said that.

“I, I love you,” he said it again as if this were the first time he’d realized it himself.

There was a moment of just heavy breathing, the both of you tired from shouting at each other.

“ _You love me?_ ” you finally asked quietly.

“Yes,” he said almost too fast causing him to blink rapidly in shock at his own words.

“ _Me?_ ”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry,” you suddenly couldn’t keep the tears from spilling out anymore. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey!” He ran back to your side and grabbed you by the shoulders. “Hey, what  _you_ are sorry for?  _I’m_  the idiot here,  _remember_?”

“I, I didn’t know you cared. You were right, I was reckless. I’m sorry for being so  _stupid_ ,” you sniffled. “I just wanted to help.”

“No, no,  _I’m_  the stupid one for yelling at you. You saved us, how could I be mad at you for that?” He kissed the top of your head and pulled you into a hug.

“Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too,” you mumbled into his shoulder.

“Oh, good,” you felt him physically relax into you. “Well, that’s… brilliant… Good.”

.

It took some time to get him calmed down enough to make him let you go and it took  _even longer_  than that to reassure him that you did, in fact, love you back, but in the end, everything ended up working out. Sure, you never made it to the surprise location The Doctor had in store for you but you didn’t really care. You could be captured by a hundred million Daleks as long as The Doctor came to rescue you, you knew you’d be alright.


End file.
